


Team Tess

by Many_Fandoms_United



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Many_Fandoms_United/pseuds/Many_Fandoms_United
Summary: My name is Tanin, Tanin WildI go to Beacon Academy, my team is team TESS.I am the leader of team TESS we work for Roman Torchwick, Cinder Fall & Adam Taurus.As well as my team we have Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black.I'm a faunus, and a rare type at that. I'm a Dragon FaunusHow I got to this point is my personal revenge on my mothers killer and my father.Qrow BranwinWhy? Well you just have to see for yourself...This story can also be found on Wattpad under the accountMany-Fandoms-United





	1. Prolouge

"Get back here you insolent child!" I continued to run... At this point I don't know where I'm really running to.

My mother said that my father left before I was born. Maybe it is because I'm a Fahunus...

Not even a normal type like a deer or a dog, but a dragon...  
There are very few of us left. The only ones I know of is me and her.

My wings are black and grey like my hair. My mothers were black and red. My eyes I got from my dad, well one of them. I have one green and one pink eye.

"Get back here!" I continued to run. I was NOT going down without a fight. I have already been by myself for over a year and a half. I can handle myself. I'm 11 years old, I can handle a fight. I have trained a lot growing up.

I turned to face the guys that were chasing me into the woods. But all I heard were there screams.

I pulled my sword out of my belt and quickly transformed it into a scythe.

"Who is there!" I stated standing up taller. Pulling my black scythe higher.  
I heard a light laugh. From the trees a women appeared.

She stood taller with black hair dressed in red, gold and black. She looked to be in her teens. She had a bow strapped to her back. I held my head up higher showing no fear placing the end of my scythe into position.

"Who are you, and I will not repeat myself." My wings right now we're closed and pulled to my back so she barely see them.

She laughed then let out a small smile stay on her face. "I'm someone who can help you. I can take care of you. I see your all alone." I scoffed.

"No, I have been alone for almost 2 years now. I don't need anyone." I asked raising an eyebrow. She smirked.

"What about revenge... On those who are after you out because of who you are..." She stated eyeing my wings that she had finally noticed.

"I can handle myself just fine." I stated still eyeing her back.

"What about Revenge? On your Father?" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Y-you can do that?" She nodded. I putting my scythe back into a sword and then putting it back into my belt and the handle reverted back into a dragon's head.

"That's a interesting weapon... What do you call it?"

I had made the Sword/Scythe on my own, with 'borrowed' parts.  
The shield was my mothers.

"I-I made it. Well not the shield, but I call her 'Black Dragon'"

She stuck her hand out for me to take. I hesitated but looked up. She gave me a smile that reminded me of my mom. So I took it.

"My name is Cinder, Cinder Fall"

This is when it all started...

That was almost 4 years ago

After I joined Cinder we found another 2 members to add to the team, Emerald, who we found in a town and watched a girl use her semblance and rob a store in the daylight with no issue.

And Mercury Black, originally Cinder wanted his father Marcus who was a highly trained assassin but was killed by Mercury. We watched the entire fight from the tree lines before making ourselves known. He agreed to work with us instead.

We later we went to meet a man named Roman Torchwick, a common criminal in Vale.

But my story dose not end here...


	2. 1- The Shining Beacon 1&2 (1st Person)

Cinder made a plan, She wanted to create and entire team to get it's way into beacon and win over the trust of the teachers/students as well as keep a closer eye on them.

She found a few people to help out with this...

The 1st, Sabrina Greylark, she wants to find her uncle's killer. She joined because Cinder promised that she would have her revenge just like me. Her hair is light blue that she keeps up in a tight bun. Her eyes are orange. She uses double sages when fighting that double as a pistol.

And Emily Paramin, She wants revenge on her parents because when she was born they casted her away for looking different then they do. Her hair is solder length and purple. Her eyes are orange as well. Her weapon of choice is a Battle Axe that transforms into a sniper.

Cinder has decided that Me, Emily, and Sabrina would Go to Beacon Academy under a special mission for her and Torchwick. Torchwick also is sending another girl as well, only Cinder had meet her and based on what she said her name is Serenity and Cinder does not like her much. Us 4 have to be a team once we arrive a beacon.

Cinder knows who my father is and has given me information on my family. Apparently my father is a famous Hunter and is the best with a scythe. My mom had told me that he was best with a scythe but i never really thought about it much. It must be why I'm skilled with one as well. He works at Signal Academy. I have an aunt named Raven and 1 cousin named Yang and she has a sister named Ruby. My father taught everything he knows to Ruby. That's nice isn't it? He leaves his own child but takes are of 2 that are not even his. Just makes me even more upset.

The best part is that the two are going to be going to Beacon as well. We are to keep an eye on them though. I rely wanted to leave that up to Sabrina but Cinder told me it would be better for me to do it. I was not going to go against her, Not because of fear but because i respect her. She took me in after a year on the street and gave me a family...

"Aren't you excited? We are going to have so much fun there!!" Sabrina said jumping up and down. "Yea, It will be an... Interesting mission." I said turning my eyes to the window. There was a sudden noise from the T.V. that made me turn. "The robbery was lead by the nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, Who continues to evade authority. If you have any information on his whereabouts then please contact the Vale police department. Back to you Lisa."

I smirked to myself and looked over at Sabrina who was doing the same. The news changed to something about the White Fang invasion at a Fahunus  right protest that i honestly did not want to get into. Being the only dragon around dose come at a price.

But that's a story for another time...

The screen crashed and showed a blonde haired women with green eyes. Her hair was in a bun and she had on glasses. "Hello and welcome to Beacon, My name is Glynda Goodwitch, you are among a privileged few who have an honor to have been selected into the prestigious academy, our world is experiencing an incredible time of piece and as future hunters and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it, you have demonstrated the courage needed to do such a task. and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world" She singed off and i scoffed to myself and whispered to Sabrina.

"If only they knew who we were" She started to laugh and i smirked to myself knowing my revenge plan was getting closer and closer to it's end. I heard a small squeal and turned my head. There stood a tall blonde girl with purple eyes in orange and brown standing with a smaller girl who had black and red hair with a red hood and sliver eyes. I stared as the red one was being chased by some blonde boy.

"There here..." I muttered to myself but loud enough to let Sabrina hear. She was confused at first until she followed my gaze. "That's them isn't it?" I just nodded still glaring in there direction. Sabrina sighed "Tanin, you know our mission being here. It will all be fine you are a pretty good actress." I let a small smile slip. "SEE! SMILE MORE! YOU LOOK PRETTY!" I covered my face in embarrassment because people started to look at us weirdly.

Once we arrived i started looking around for Emily and Serenity. I stopped when i noticed a crash. I turned and saw that Ruby crashed into a luggage cart, a white haired girl started yelling at her shaking dust in her face complaining about how much it cost.

Ruby sneezed and exploded with fire and ice. "OH MY GOSH! SHE EXPLODED!" Sabrina yelled as i started lightly laughing. "NICE GOING RED!" I turned my head with a glare to whoever said that. I saw Emily standing next to a girl with dark blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin.

I walked over to Emily waved and i smiled walking over. "Hey Emily! Sabrina!" "Hey Emily" Me and Sabrina and said in unison stopping right in-front of the two.

"Is this Serenity?" I asked eyeing the short girl standing in front of me. "Yea, Serenity meet Tanin and Sabrina... The people we are working with" She said so only us 4 could here. We talked lightly for a few minutes. "We should get inside soon..." Sabrina said and i nodded and followed the 3.

Once inside there was a large group of students were inside as Glynda walked up to a microphone with a man who had grey hair and glasses. Our principle Ozpin.

"I'll keep this brief, you traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hold your craft and acquire new skills and when you finish, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of our people, but i looked among you and all i see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction, you assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that it can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He took his step away and Glynda took his place.

"You will gather in the barn tonight, Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready you are dismissed." I looked over to Sabrina. "Well that was quite interesting..." She just shrugged and we headed out.

**~Mini Time Skip Brought To You By Ice Queen~**

Everyone was a gathering in for the night and the 3 of us ended up near one another. I left to the bathroom and changed into a grey tang top and green fluffy pants.

I left and took of my belt placing it with my shield next to my sleeping bag. Sabrina lyed down to my right. I pulled out my scroll to find a text from Mercury.

'Tanin, How was it today?'

'Hey Mercury, it was fine. Tomorrow we will be placed through initiation, I'm not sure how teams are placed but i will be sure we will all be on the same team... One way or another'

'Alright, Be safe and don't get into trouble'

'I won't'

'Sure you won't...'

'I promise, I'll see you soon. I'll be sure to check in with Cinder tomorrow.'

'Fine, Goodnight Tanin'

'Night'

"Who was that? Was that Mercury~" She said in a sing song like tone. I was blushing like a tomato.

"Yes, it was he was checking in for Cinder" I lied. She nodded and turned to face the other way.

"Tomorrow will be a very eventful day~"


	3. The First Steps 1&2/The Emerald Forest 1&2/Players And Pieces (1st Person)

"Tanin! Wake the fuck up!" I woke up with a jolt, spreading my wings out of habit and hitting Sabrina. "OW!" I laughed. "I-I'm s-sorry" I said between laughs. She rolled her eyes and helped me up. "Come on, We need to get ready" She said handing me my Belt and Shield.

I took them as well as my clothes and headed to the bathroom. I brushed my hair slightly and put my belt around my waist. I changed into my usual attire. You will not believe how hard it is to put a corset on with wings!

I fixed my outfit and meet back up with Sabrina, Emily, and Serenity. There were all dressed already. There was a light ding and an announcement. "Will all first year students report to Beacon Cliff imminently" We looked at one another and headed out.

Once we arrived we all were lined up in a row as Ozpin and Gylnda stood in-front of us. "For years you all have trained to become warriors, today you will test these abilitys in the Emerald Forrest" Ozpin started. "Now i'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to the confusion. Each of you will be given team mates today." She continued

"Theses teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you would work well, That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin added. Many whispers were sent through the group. I looked over to Sabrina with a smirk that she doubled. We were going to be on the same team.

"After you have partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet obstetrical along the way do not hesitate to destroy anything along the way of you will die. You will be watched and graded for the duration of this time but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandon temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair is to chose one and return to the top of the cliff. You are to guard that item and yourself and we will grade you appropriately."

He stopped. "Any questions?" The blonde kid who was chasing Ruby raised his hand. "yes um.. sir-" "Good now take your positions" He stated cutting the boy off. Since my weapon is in my belt i just tucked my wings in and put my fist up. Sabrina had her sages out and smiled at me.

All i have to do is wait to the right moment and start flying. Hey, If they don't want me flying then they should have just tied up my wings.

My platform went off and i started 'flying' i looked behind to Sabrina who looked at me and nodded. When we were out of sight i spread my wings out and steadied myself before looking down to her falling, she smirked and dug her sages into a tree griping them tightly and ripped through the tree all the way to the ground.

She stood up as i landed next to her we looked each other in the eyes before yelling "TEAMMATES!" and fist bumping as we laughed. We started walking and heading to the temple.

There was a rustling sound from the trees above and the nearby bush. I looked up and then turned and made eye contact with Sabrina. She pulled out her other sage and i pulled my katana and shield. Without hesitation 3 smaller (Meaning a little bit larger them me) sized Nevermores ( bird type ) swung down along with 2 Beowolfs.

Sabrina took the Beowolfs and i took the Nevermores I flew up and started attacking one with my Katana. I got it in the wing causing it to fall to the ground with a large thud. i flew to it stabbing it's head taking it out fully. I heard the other fly down. Right before it could scratch at me i turned my body making it fly into the weapon pierceing it directly through it's heart killing it.

I smirked pulling it out of the decaying body and turned to Sabrina. She was hit and pushed backwards but flipped her one of her sages to pistol mode and started to shoot. she shot it making it pause giving her the opportunity to stab it right in the head taking the beast down. She turned to the other one with a nasty glare as she threw her sage piercing it's skull.

She walked over and picked up her sage. Putting them away and back into her holders. "Shall we continue?" i asked she nodded and we continued our search for the temple.

After about 5 minuets we found ourselves at the temple. "First!" Sabrina yelled as we looked at the relics. "Chess pieces?" I said looking at all of the stands. "Which do we take?" she asked looking at each of the stands that lyed full.

"I say the Queen, It's the most valuable piece in chess. The most moves and power over all." I said blankly staring at the piece ahead of me.

"No need to get all sentimental and shit on me just take the damn piece" She said. I took the black peace and smiled. "Lets go then" We then made our way back to the cliff.

**~ Time Skip Brought To You By One Hell Of A Butler ~**

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. You four retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team CRDL. Lead by Cardin Winchester."

The now team CRDL walked off stage as me and Sabrina headed up with Emily and Serenity.

"Serenity Lancaster, Emily Paramin, Tanin Wild, and Sabrina Greylark, You four brought back the Black Queen pieces. From this day on you will work together as Team TESS Lead by Tanin Wild" I looked to my friends with a grin as Sabrina brought me into a bone crushing hug. "CONGRATULATIONS!" There was an applaud going around as i smiled.   
"Good luck Miss Wild." Ozpin said looking at me with a soft smile. I said a plote thank you and started to walk away.  
"This is just the start." I said with a wicked grin on my face looking at my team

Team TESS


End file.
